


Kakashi's moving Castle

by TyrannoVox



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, M/M, Nothing much to add here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a normal, whisker-faced guy that works at his adoptive mother and sister's hat shop as well as his sister’s best friend’s flower shop- until he isn’t.





	1. The Strange Man

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry but I had to lol. Hope you guys will enjoy!
> 
> BTW, who do YOU guys want to have as Madam Sulliman, The Wicked witch of the waist, Sheen and Calcifer? Also, what curse do you want Naruto to have? Such as turning intoa anthro-fox, growing old, ect?

The train passed behind the small hat shop in the town of Konoha, bellowing out thick, black smoke that swirled into the air and blocked out the sunlight from filtering through the window for a moment before dissipating.

Naruto stared at the hat that he was working on, frowning as he tried to think what all he could do with it to make it better. He had been working on it for the past hour and something seemed to be missing...what he didn’t know.

“Naruto.” a voice came the doorway, making him look over. There stood Sakura Haruno, his closest friend and adoptive sister. “The others and I are getting ready to leave. Are you going to come with me over to Ino’s flower shop?”’

“I’ll meet you there.I need to finish this hat first.” Naruto grinned at her.

“It looks done though.”

“I know, but I keep thinking it needs something else.” 

“If you say so.” Sakura sighed before going back into the main room.

“Look, it’s Kakashi’s castle!” One of the girls he worked with exclaimed and Naruto watched as the other girls rushed back, to the window. Naruto looked out his own window, ignoring what the ladies were saying, and saw a small black speck that disappeared into the fog.

“He’s gone.” sighed one of the girls.

“No, he’s just hiding in the fog from those planes.” another girl stated.

“I heard that some girl got her heart ripped out down in that small town- I don’t know the name of it- by Kakashi! Now I’m scared to go out!”

“Don’t worry, he only preys on pretty girls!”

Naruto listened as the girls giggled as they headed out, leaving Naruto there. Naruto turned back to his desk and took out a little plain fox head and, after putting it against the other decorations, sewed it onto the hat. He grinned slightly before setting it down, getting off and took off his apron, revealing a pair of black pants and the rest of his black shirt.

He set the apron on the table, scooped up his trademark orange and black jacket along with a black headband that he made himself around his forehead and went on his way, putting both on as he walked out of the building, ignoring the planes that was flying over him. He made sure to lock the door and began his trek towards Ino’s flower shop.

He didn’t even try to take any of the buses since they were overly crowded because of the parade of soldiers that was going through Konoha. So, he decided to go through the unoccupied back streets that were rather small for any vehicle to get through. 

“Oh man.” he grumbled as he looked around. “I’m not anywhere near it yet.”

He took one last glance behind him before looking forward and stopped before he ran headlong into a uniformed chest. He looked up and saw a man- a soldier- staring down at him with brown eyes and with a smile that made Naruto uneasy.

“Hey, looks like a little fox lost it’s way.” The soldier leaned down towards him ever so slightly.

“Eh? I ain’t lost, man.” Naruto told him.

“Looks like the little fox is thirsty, maybe we can take him for a cup of tea.”

“Thanks but no thanks, my sister is waiting for me.”

Another soldier walked over. “He’s oddly cute for a fox.”

“What’s your age? Do you live around here?” the first soldier questioned.

“Listen buddy, just last me pass and find someone else to hit on.” Naruto snapped, glaring at him.

“You see? Your mustache scares  or angers everyone.” the first soldier joked to the second soldier.

“So? He’s even more attractive when he’s mad.” the second hummed.

Naruto could feel his eyebrow twitching and just as he opened his mouth- another voice cut in.

“There you are, my dear. Sorry I’m late,” Naruto felt a hand landing on his shoulder softly. “I was looking everywhere for you.”

“Hey, we’re busy here.” the first soldier glared at the intruder.

“Are you really? It looked like to me that you two were just leaving.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto could see another hand reaching up to the newcomer's face before looking back at the two soldiers. He watched as the two suddenly stiffened and they were suddenly marching off, which confused him.

“Don’t hold it against them, they are actually not all that bad.” the voice told him and he looked up at the owner.

A older man stood there with platinum blonde, almost white hair that stuck up in a defying gravity way, a dark eye with the other covered with an eye patch and a dark blue mask covered the stranger’s lower half of his face. He wore a dark green, expensive looking coat and a dark blue tunic.

“Where to? I’ll be your escort for this evening.” The man gave Naruto a one eyed smile.

“I’m meeting my sister at our friend’s flower shop, the Yamana one” Naruto told him.

“Don’t get alarmed but I’m being followed, so act normal.” He slid his arm to Naruto’s hand, grasping it and started to lead the younger away. Naruto couldn’t help but glance at him with a blank scare. Yeah, act normal while being followed, right.

They continued to walk and Naruto could have sworn he was hearing things behind them.

“Sorry,” apologized the man. “Looks like you're involved.”

In front of them, Naruto so black...blob men coming out of the walls of the houses in front of them, making him almost freeze up in surprise and fright.

“This way.” the man turned the corner and kept walking. They started to speed up, passing a passed out drunk man with those things behind them. Of course, more of those blob man appeared in front of them.

The man wrapped an arm around Naruto’s waist and jumped into the air, causing the blob men to collide.

“Now,” the man held Naruto by the both of his hands. “Straighten your legs for me and start walking.”

Naruto hesitantly did what he was told and started to walk in time with the stranger. He stared down at the people below, trying to comprehend what was happening.

“See? Not so hard, is it?” the man hummed. The continued to walk on air, not missing a step. “You’re a natural.”

Naruto felt a warmth spreading throughout his chest. Hardly anyone praised and complimented him except for his sister, mother and Ino. It felt...good being praised and complimented by someone other than them.

They made it to their destination, the man landing on the balcony railing of the second floor before lowering Naruto down on the wooden floor.

“I’ll make sure to draw them off.” the man still had a hold of Naruto’s hand. “Wait a bit before you had back outside.”

“Okay.”

“That’s my good boy.” He let Naruto’s hand go and jumped backwards, falling. Naruto yelped in surprise and rushed over, looking over but couldn’t see the man at all. He wasn’t sure what to think as he stared down at the dancing and festive people below.


	2. The Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have answered me beforehand, I appreciate it.
> 
> Now, whoever is the first to guess about who the wizard of the waste is be able to choose who turniphead will be and I cannot deny at all. Here's a him, he's from a shippuden naruto movies- No you cant google it lol.

Naruto stood inside of the hallway, looking through the glass and into the sky, not moving until he heard two sets of hurried footsteps running up the stairs. He turned his head and saw Ino  and Sakura running around the corner.

“Naruto!” Sakura exclaimed as the two ladies stopped beside him. “What’s going on? Someone just told me that you floated down onto our balcony.”

“That really did happen then.” he mumbled.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other before ushering Naruto down stairs and into the back of the shop. Naruto looked at the two before sighing and recounted what had happened before, which caused the other two to glance at each other.

“So he must have been a wizard than.” stated Ino.

“Maybe but he was rather kind to me.” Naruto shrugged. “He actually did shit when he saw what was happening.”

“Of course he did, he was trying to steal your heart!  You're very lucky, if that wizard was Kakashi he would have eaten it.”

Naruto snorted. “Come on, he wouldn’t. If the rumors- yes, I’m calling them rumors- were true, he’d only go after beautiful girls and I’m neither.”

“Don’t give us that.” huffed Sakura. “You need to be more careful, It’s dangerous out there. Even the Wizard of the Waste is back on the prowl.”

“Sakura, I’ve lived on the streets, I think I can handle it.” Naruto stood up and sighed quietly. “It’s best I go now. I don’t want you two to waste anymore time on me.”

He stood up and walked outside, Ino and Sakura following out.

“Hey Ino, Sakura.” an employee greeted with arms full of flowers, completely ignoring Naruto. The girls only waved before turning to the blond haired teen.

“Now Naruto,” Ino began.”Do you really want to spend your life in that hat shop?”

“The shop was just so important to Sakura’s dad-”

“We’re not asking what father would have wanted.” Sakura said, giving Naruto a look. “We want to know what you want.”

“Well…” Naruto looked down slightly, his mind wondering. There was a lot of things he wanted, that doesn’t mean shit to anyone else, though.

“See you later, girls.” waved the same employee as he left.

“Good seeing you again.” Ino replied with a smile.

“I better be going.” Naruto took a step back before starting to walk away.

“It’s your life, Naruto. Do something for yourself for once.” Sakura advised. 

“See you guys.” Naruto ignored the words and started to make his way to the hat shop, his thoughts plagued with memories of the past, memories he wanted to get rid of.

It was sunset when Naruto finally gotten to the shop, unlocking the door, walking in and locking the door before heading to the counter. He lit a lantern and took off his headband, beginning to set it down when he heard the bell above the door rang. He looked over and saw a man standing there with long, White hair, pinkish eyes and he wore all white.

“Sorry sir, we’re closed right now. I could have sworn that I locked the door. Must had forgotten.”

The man payed the boy no heed, walking closer to the counter, taking in the shop before stopping. “What a tacky shop. I’ve never seen such tacky little hats but by far you’re the most tackiest thing here, aren’t you?”

Naruto felt a vein pop before marching around the man and to the door, opening it. “I’m afraid you’ll have to leave now. The door’s right here  _ sir _ , we’re closed.”

“Standing up to the Wizard of the Waste, I don’t know if your courageous or just a plain idiot.”

“The Wizard of the Waste?” Naruto froze up before turning back to the doorway and saw two blob men in suits standing there. He yelped and stumbled back before looking at the wizard- only to see him coming straight at him.

Naruto raised his arms but instead of the wizard hitting him- the wizard simply passed through and landed in the doorway.

“The best part of that spell is that you can’t tell anyone about it. My regards to Kakashi.”

Naruto waited until he heard the door closed before noticing his headband was still laying on the ground. He reached his hand out and grabbed it before freezing, his eyes staring at his hand.

Black, human-like paws with thumbs was gripping his headband.

He dropped it and scampered to the mirror and what he saw made his eyes widen in horror. The only thing that was the same was his eyes and clothes, the rest of him was something he couldn’t fathom.

His face was that of a fox with a small yellow turf on the top his head between his two ears.

“This can’t be happening!” Naruto pressed his hand-paws against his cheek and muzzle before noticing something behind him. He looked behind him and saw a large orange fox tail just swaying there making him freak out more. Naruto starting to pace around, going into the courtyard and then back inside.

Maybe Sakura and Ino was right, maybe his mouth does get him in trouble.


	3. The Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far! I'm surprised i'm getting these out relatively quickly, lol. Anyways, Enjoy!

When morning came, Naruto was in his bedroom, hardly getting any wink of sleep. He had stayed up, staring at his paws, trying to figure out what to do. His ear twitched when he heard his name being called and footsteps leading to his room. He silently cursed trying to think of anything to say.

There was a knock on the door and Ms. Haruno’s voice came through he door. “Naruto.”

“Don’t come in here.” Naruto spoke, deepening his voice in a way to hopefully make him sound sick. “I’ve got a bad cold, I don’t want you to catch it.”

“You sound rather strange.”

“I’ll just stay in bed all day so you can go on.”

“Well...if you insist.”

Naruto listened as his adoptive mother walked away from his door, down the stairs and back into the hat shop. He waited for another moment before standing up from the bed to his mirror and stare at himself.

“Well, least being called fox suits me now.” He turned to the door, hearing laughing and his ears pressed back against his head. “I can’t stay here though, not looking like this.”

He got dressed is his trademark clothes and headband before grabbing a cloak and gloves and slipped them on. Luckily, the cloak was made just a little too big for him and he could effectively hide his features. He scooped up his sack and walked out of his room before making his way to the kitchen. He grabbed some bread and cheese before looking over to a cupboard that held his precious instant ramen.

He reluctantly stuffed both bread and cheese into his sack and made his way outside in an alleyway. The smells- the polluted smells from buses and cars and factories and the train- hit him like one. He shook his head and rubbed at his nose.

“Stupid senses.” huffed Naruto before shutting the door quietly behind him and went across the bridge just as the train was coming. He quickly pressed a glove covered paw against his nose and held his breath just before the smoke surrounded him. He started to cough when he made it to the other end and out of the smoke.

“Excuse me, could you use some help?” asked a boy that his his own age.

“No, thanks anyways.” Naruto waved him off and walked down the steps.

Pretty soon, he came upon a man and a boy with a cartful of hay that was pulled by horses. “Excuse me, sir?”

The two turned to him. “Yeah, kid? Something you need?”

“I was wondering if you could give me a lift?”

“Sure, we got some room in the back. Where are ya heading?”

“Just a ways further than where you're going.”

“Alright, hop on up.” The man gave Naruto a smile and Naruto did what he was told. He set his sack on his lap and held onto it when they started to move. He watched houses and people pass him until they got out of Konoha all together. His eyes saddened as the town got smaller and smaller. He was going to miss his home- even if it held bad memories for him.

“Here we are.” The man stopped the horses after a few more minutes in front of a cottage. Naruto hopped off and went around to the front. “By the way, Where are you going again?”

“Thank you, sir and I’m going to the Wastes. I’m looking for my parents.” He turned and started to walked towards the Wastes.

“You’re crazy if you do this, kid. There’s nothing but witches and wizards out there.” The man warned.

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” He made his way up the path and towards the fog covered area. He continued to walk and went over a hill and started to go up another when he felt his stomach rumbling. “Already?”

He shuffled towards some rocks and sat down on them, tugging the hood of his cloak down and took his gloves, opened his sack and tore a piece of bread off, sliced a piece of cheese with his claw and began to eat.

“Maybe I should find a wizard or a witch to help me with this spell. Of course, I don’t know any wizards apart from that one guy and I didn’t even know his name!” Naruto sighed. “And I’m suppose to act like I’m still human. What does humans usually do while hiking…”

Naruto looked around before seeing a branch that was stuck in a bush. He stared at it for a moment before it clicked. “A walking stick!”

He sat his sack and food down before standing and walking over. He grabbed the branch and began to try and pull it out- which turned out to be tough since it was stuck. Luckily, Naruto managed to pull it out- until he realized that it was a scarecrow and let go.

It was standing up by itself and it wore what looked like a knockoff of the royal clothes from Suna and it’s head was a small, round sack filled of, what Naruto could guess, sand. Two green dots represented the eyes and instead of a smile, it was a straight line across for it’s mouth.

“Huh, I never saw a scarecrow standing up on their own before.” Naruto tilts his head. “Well, least you aren’t upside down anymore.”

He walked over, finished off his food and put the remaining food back into his sack and put on his cloak and gloves back on. “I need to go now, though. See you, Sandhead.”

He resumed his trek, scaling higher and higher and the higher he got, the more the wind blew.

“It’s too damn cold.” he grumbled. “And I thought that having fur would help with that. I can still see the town, still.”

His ear twitched, the sound of...something reaching his ears. He looked behind him and to his surprise, Sandhead was hopping towards him, something in his ‘hand’.

“Stop following me! You don’t need to thank me and you don’t owe me a thing.” Naruto began walking again, pushing against the wind until he finally noticed that the sun was started to go down. He stopped, trying to catch his breath when Sandhead hoped in front of him and dropped something.

Naruto looked at the thing and to his surprise, it was a walking stick with the handle being a head off some type of bird. He reached over, grabbed the handle and looked up at Sandhead. “Thank you, it’s perfect. It’s just what I needed. If you’d like me to do one more favor, you could go off and see if there’s any places for me to stay.”

He watched as Sandhead hopped away before snickering and started to walk. “I really am as cunning as a fox.”

He continued to walk as dark clouds rolled in, blocking the remaining sunlight. The wind blew more, seemingly going straight through him. He had to stop and sit in the middle of the path, breathing heavily. He didn’t know how long he had been walking but he was starting to get exhausted.

“I’ve been walking for who knows how long and not one wizard or witch.” Naruto sighed before his nose twitched. “Wait...that smells like smoke, maybe someone has a fire going?”

He stood and began his trek up the hill once again until he stopped just before the top and to his utter shock a giant, metal...thing that seemed to be a failed attempt at being a dog replica walked into view on four chicken legs. Sandhead hopped up towards Naruto and stopped beside him.

“Sandhead, that’s Kakashi’s castle!” Naruto yelped. “Not what I meant when I asked for a place to stay- although it might be what I just needed.”

The castle stopped above them and seemed to lower slightly, steam coming out of almost everywhere on it.

“They call this a castle?” muttered Naruto.

The castle shuttered slightly before picking itself back up and began to walk again. Once the castle fully passed them, Sandhead started to follow before turning back and hopped beside a door that was hanging out from under it.

“That has got to be the way in.” Naruto bolted, running and managing to grab onto the railing. “Damn it, slow do, you gonna let me in or not?”

The castle answered by scooping him up onto the stone but this move also made his cloak go flying off. “Goddamn it.”

Naruto turned back to the door and opened it, peering in. He saw a set of stairs the lead up into what he guessed was the main room. He turned his head back around and saw Sandhead hopping to him. “It’s rather nice and warm in here, you did a good job- My cloak! Thank you.”

Naruto managed to grab his cloak, bringing it close. “I’m sure Kakashi won’t want the heart of some fox boy like me. It’s been a pleasure meeting you, take care!”

He walked inside, closed the door and made his way up the stairs before he snorted quietly at the smells surrounded the room. Someone doesn’t do the cleaning around here. He made his way to a chair that sat in front of a small fire but before he sat, he grabbed a piece of firewood and threw it on the fire.

“What a mess.” he grumbled as he sat on the chair. “When I think of Castles, this is not what I think of.”

He stared at the fire, eyes drooping but he could've sworn the fire had eyes for a second.

“I don’t envy you kid, that is one baaad curse.” A voice suddenly filled the room, making Naruto blink. The voice continued to talk. “Curses are tough and you're going to have a very tough time getting rid of that one.”

Naruto stared at the fire, realizing that it was the one that was actually  _ talking _ .

“Let me guess, it won’t allow you to talk about it, right?”

“Are you Kakashi?” Naruto asked instead of answering since this fire seemed to know anyways.

“No, I’m an extremely powerful fire demon named Obito!” pinkish fire blew out of his mouth for a second. “I just like to do that once in awhile.”

“A fire demon? Well then, you should be able to break my curse.”

“Maybe, maybe not. Listen, if you can find a way to break the spell that’s on me and I’ll break the spell that’s on you. You got it?”

“If you’re a demon, how do I know that I can trust you? You promise to help me if I help you?”

“Eh, I don’t know kid, demons don’t make promises."

Naruto snorted. Of course they don’t. “Than go find someone else.”

“Oh come on, you should feel sorry for me! That spell keeps me stuck in this castle and Kakashi treats me like I’m his slave and burns me up!”

“That’s rough.” mumbled Naruto through Obito’s rant, his eyes drooping again.

“If you can figure out how to break this thing I’m in with Kakashi, then you can break my spell and after that, I can easily break the spell that’s on you.”

“Alright, it’s a deal.” yawned Naruto before his eyes fully closed and he instantly fell asleep, sitting in that chair with Obito watching him.


	4. The Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY, JUST THE MUSE AND WHAT NOT BUT HERE IT IS!
> 
> Also, I'm thinking of MAYBE doing a spirited Away naruto thing fic like this one but I don't know yet, Tell me what you think!
> 
> Now enjoy!

Naruto’s ear twitched as the sound of pounding came from the door, making Naruto wake up from his dreamless sleep. He yawned and sat up, turning his head towards the door. He kept staring at it until he heard footsteps hurrying towards the stairs from the second floor. He quickly slouched and started to pretend to sleep before the person started to climb down the stairs.

“Hey, who’s this demon?” a young voice asked from beside him. Naruto forced himself not to flinch at that word. 

“Konoha-Port door.” Obito announced.

“How’d he get in here?” The voice continue to ask but went away from Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked over at the newcomer- which was actually just a young boy. Brown hair stood straight up and he wore a yellow tunic and grey pants. The boy swiped a blue scarf and cloak before putting them on. He put the hood up and he suddenly had a large, grey beard.

“Stand by.” the boy stated before walking down the stairs and to the door. He turned the knob above the door handle, making the dial above the door- Naruto just noticed that- spin from green to blue before opening it.

“Mister Mayor, good day.” The kid greeted, making his voice go deeper.

“Good afternoon, sir. Would the great Wizard Copycat be at home?” asked the said Mayor.

“I’m afraid that my master is out at the moment. I speak for him in his absence.”

“An invitation from the king. The time of war is upon us! His majesty's requires that every witch and wizard aid our homeland.”

Naruto’s ear twitched as irritation flashed through his body at the words about the war. He slowly stood up from his seat.

“Wizard Copycat MUST report to the palace immediately. That is all.” The mayor bid his farewell and was off.

Naruto dropped two logs on Obito, sighing.

“And what do you think you're doing here, demon?” questioned the boy.

“Obito said that I could come in.” Naruto said with a shrug.

“I did not! He just wandered in here from the Wastes.” grumbled Obito.

“The Wastes?” The boy tugged his hood off, his beard disappearing before regarding Naruto with uneasy eyes. “How do we know He’s not dangerous?”

“Do you really think I would let something or someone dangerous in here?” Obito huffed as the kid went over and placed an envelope into the pages of a book.

“Konoha-Port again.” Obito spoke up when a bell rang.

“Stand by.” The kid put on his disguise again before walking down the steps and opening the door again. “Yes my dear child?”

“My mom sent me to pick up a spell.” a voice of a young girl stated.

“Ah, yes. Do come in.” the boy lead her inside and up the steps, giving Naruto a warning look before walking off to grab the spell.

Naruto walked over to the window and peered out of it, seeing a few houses, some seagulls and the vast sea.

“Excuse me, foxy.” the girl behind him piped up. “Are you a wizard too?”

Naruto chuckled and turned around and faced the young child. “Nope, I’m just a silly old fox, a fun-loving fox at that.”

The child giggled before the boy gave her a bag, which in return she gave him the payment before heading out.

“Don’t talk to our customers so freely.” the boy huffed at Naruto. 

“Konoha Inner City.” Obito informed the boy.

“Standby.” The kid walked to the door and turned the dial to pink before opening it.

“Good day.” greeted a soldier. “Would this be the residence of the great wizard Hatake?”

“It is.”

“I bear an invitation of his majesty, the king. Please inform Mr. Hatake that all witches and wizards are required to report for duty at the palace.”

“I’ll inform him right away.”

The soldier bowed and went off on his way. The boy shut the door and walked up the stairs, passed Naruto. 

“Where does the black one lead?” He asked the boy.

“Only Master Kakashi knows that.” The boy walked over to the good crowded desk and pulled out some bread and cheese. “I need some breakfast. I’m starved.”

Naruto walked over and lifted a lid off of a plate and glanced at the basket. “Don’t you want to have some bacon and eggs?”

“Yeah, but we can’t use the fire.” The boy started to shove some books and papers out of the way. “Master Kakashi isn’t here.”

Naruto put the plate in the basket, being mindful of the eggs before grabbing a skillet with a long handle. “Not to worry kid, I can cook.”

“It doesn’t matter if you can cook. Obito only obeys Master Kakashi.”

Naruto ignored the kid at this point as he walked over and set the basket down. He looked over at Obito and gave the fire demon a toothy grin. “Let’s get cooking, right Obito?”

“I don’t cook! I’m a scary and powerful fire demon!” Obito wagged his fiery tongue at Naruto.

“How would you like a nice bucket of cold water in your face? Or maybe I should tell Kakashi about our little deal?” Naruto whispered the last part.

“...Stupid me. I should have never let him in here!”

“So what will it be?” Naruto started to shove the skillet on the demon, who resisted until finally, he gave up and Naruto put a strip of bacon into the skillet. “See? Was that so hard?”

“Here’s another curse. May all your bacon burn.” Obito grumbled.

“Drama king.” Naruto chuckled. “Do you have a kettle? We can have some tea or whatever.”

“Sure.” the kid nodded and went to get it.

“H-hey?! What are you doing?! Don’t get the kettle! Who’s side are you on anyway? Konohamaru!” whined Obito.

Naruto heard the dial suddenly and the door being opened and shut.

“Master Kakashi!” Konohamaru greeted. “The king’s messengers were here. They said that you have to report to the palace as both Hatake and Copycat.”

He glanced over and he felt his heart stuttered slightly. So, Kakashi was the one who saved him the other night. He mentally shook his head and continued to cook, trying to ignore Kakashi walking over to him.

“Obito, you’re being so obedient.” Kakashi observed.

“Not on purpose! This fox bullied me!”

“Not just anybody can do that.” Kakashi looked over at the other. “And you are…who?”

“Just call me Naruto, I’m your new cleaning fox, just started today.”

“Give that to me.” Kakashi gently pushed Naruto out of the way, taking the long wooden spoon from him.

“Hand me two more slices of that bacon and six eggs.” Kakashi stated and Naruto did what he was told. Kakashi threw the eggshells into Obito’s mouth and the demon happily ate them. “So, who hired you to clean?”

“Obito did.” Naruto chirped, his tail swaying behind him. “I can see why, too.”

“Konohamaru, get the plates.”

The younger quickly did what he was told as Kakashi took the pan off of Obito and towards a crowded table.

“Hey, wait a sec, you’re all gonna eat while I do all the work?!” Obito complained.

“Come have some Breakfast, Naruto.” Konohamaru chirped as he put the table and utensils down while Kakashi moved the books, parcels and whatever else to one side of the table,away from where they were eating. The boy turned fox walked over and took a seat as Kakashi started to put food on the plates.

Kakashi nudged a plate full of food towards him and Konohamaru poured some tea into a cup that he sat next to the plate of food.

“Which do you want?” Questioned the boy as he held up two spoons and a fork. “You only get one ‘cause the rest are dirty.”

Naruto stared for a long moment before slowly grabbing the middle spoon, rubbing it in case it still had flakes of first on it. “Looks like I’ve got my work cut out for me.”

“Bread, Konohamaru?” Kakashi held out a slice of bread for the said boy.

“Thanks.” Konohamaru took the bread.

“Naruto?” The wizard held out another slice.

“Thank you.” Naruto took the bread.

“So friends, enjoy. Bon appetit.”

“Bon appetit.” The kid parroted before he dug in, not caring for how he looked.

“Even the manners are a mess in this house.” Naruto muttered as he gave Konohamaru a glance.

“So, what do you have hidden in your pocket, Naruto?” The wizard suddenly questioned, making Naruto blink and drop the egg that was on his spoon. He reached in and froze, feeling a piece of paper that shouldn’t be there. He took it out and saw that it was red in color and folded. 

“What is…”

“Give it to me.”  Kakashi held his hand out and Naruto moved to give it to him. Just as fingers were about to brush against the paper, it burst into flames, making Naruto drop it onto the table. There, the paper burned away and instead scorched symbols into the wood.

“Scorch marks!” Konohamaru gasped. “Master Kakashi, can you read them?”

“That is ancient sorcery. And quite powerful, too.”

“It’s from the Wizard of the Waste?”

“You who swallowed a falling Canis Star, O heartless man, your heart shall soon belong to me once again.” Kakashi paused before setting a hand on the marks. “That can’t be good for the table.”

With a movement of the hand, the marks were gone, causing Naruto’s eyes to widen.

“Wow, it’s gone!” Konohamaru looked up at Kakashi.

“The mark may be gone, but the spell is still there. Excuse me, my friends, please continue your meal.” Kakashi stood, picking up his plate before going over to Obito and dumped his food into the fire demon’s awaiting mouth. “Obito, move the castle sixty miles to the west. Also while you’re at it, make hot water for my bath.”

Kakashi walked away and up the stairs with Obito grumbling from his place.

“You’re not working for the Wizard of the Waste, are you?” Konohamaru questioned the fox boy, giving him a suspicious side glance.

“I would never work for that Wizard! He’s the one who-” Naruto was cut off when his lips sealed closed. He worked his mouth, trying to get the words out. “I’m actually a-”

He growled and slammed his hand- paws- against the table, making books and whatever else go flying off from the wood and onto the floor. “If I ever get my hands on that wizard, I’m going to wring his neck! Finish your breakfast!”

With that, he began to  inhale the food that was on his plate.


End file.
